


For Those Below

by stetsonblack



Category: Suits (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stetsonblack/pseuds/stetsonblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why were they heading for the Hollywood Bowl? And why did Mike keep<br/>shouting "Happy Birthday" at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvavH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvavH/gifts).



> Written for EvavH for being AWESOME! Seriously, you deserve a trophy.
> 
> Just a silly little ficlet for you all. Enjoy!

Mike pulled Harvey through the throng of people, threading his way through the streets as if he'd known them all his life. He didn't really, of course. He'd never been in Los Angeles before, but he'd memorized enough maps, photographs, and satellite imagery to know his way around.

"Mike, where the hell are we going? And why couldn't we drive there?" Harvey grouched, weaving through the crowd of odd-looking people that only Hollywood could attract on a Monday night.

"Because it's stacked parking, traffic is a nightmare, and you have an imported two hundred thousand dollar car as a rental. Any other questions?" Mike answered in a rush, tugging on Harvey's sleeve to pull them past a couple resembling Ozzy Osbourne and the Fairy Godmother.

Harvey was starting to look more than mildly annoyed and so Mike pressed on. They were almost there.

"Are we at the Hollywood Bowl?" Harvey asked in surprise and annoyance.

"Happy Birthday!" Mike called back loudly, searching for the entryway. This place was a zoo.

"It's not my birthday," Harvey said dryly.

"Well, it will be soon enough."

"Yes. In two months."

Mike was getting annoyed now. He finally spotted the entrance and yanked on Harvey's sleeve. They went through the gates quickly enough after passing security and getting their tickets scanned.

Mike looked longingly at the flat escalator, slightly regretting buying the more expensive tickets that wouldn't require the aid of the neat treadmill device.

"Mike," Harvey started, checking his watch tiredly.

Mike looked at the tickets and back at the gates. He grabbed Harvey's arm and awkwardly pulled the man forward. They walked out into the lower tier seats section until they were at the center of the bowl. Mike found their row and seat number and shoved Harvey down onto the wooden bench.

A loudspeaker announced the band would be on in five minutes. Harvey glared at Mike and settled into his seat. "Okay, what is going on?"

"I told you. Happy Birthday," Mike shrugged in a poor attempt at hiding his excitement. At Harvey's blank look Mike exasperatedly decided to elaborate. "Okay, so when you told me we were going to L.A. for a case I kind of got freaked out by the whole plane-ride-and-hotel-room-with-Harvey-Specter experience and I sort of maybe was definitely not informed by Donna that your birthday was happening soon and since I didn't have a present picked out I figured, 'Hey, Harvey likes music right?' But I couldn't get you something you already had and even though I know all your records by heart I wasn't sure you would like the one I picked out for you and Donna wouldn't help. So," Mike paused, finally taking a breath, "I got you this. Happy Birthday!"

Harvey stared at him for what felt like a tiny eternity. "How many happy pills have you taken since we got here?"

Mike's knee bounced excitedly next to Harvey's still form. "One," Mike muttered. After Harvey's look of disbelief, Mike gestured wildly and shouted, "And a half. Look, I just didn't think you would be happy with me and I really want to see this concert and have a good time with my friend."

Harvey's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Harvey. I called you my friend. Geez." And he crossed his arms in a huff and sank into his seat. "Is that okay? Because I really don't like when I screw up and you send me to work for Louis for uncertain amounts of time."

Harvey let out a chuckle and shook his head at his associate. "I like Mumford and Sons."

"I knew it!" Mike shouted triumphantly. When Harvey looked questioningly at him, Mike supplied, "Donna didn't believe me."

They sat together, bickering and waiting for the concert to start. When the lights dimmed and Marcus and the others took their places on the stage, Mike was quiet.

"You alright?" Harvey asked him, in a rare gesture of mild concern.

"I think the pills have stopped working," Mike said miserably.

Harvey nudged him and Mike groaned. "Did you remember to eat something with them?"

"I was supposed to eat?"

Harvey's eyes rolled automatically as they often did for Mike. "You'll read seven thousand pages of bylaws and remember everything to do with them but you won't remember to read and follow the advice on the pill bottle?"

"I think I need…to lie…down…" Mike said and passed out onto Harvey's lap.

Harvey shook his head and looked down at the idiot snuggled into his lap. As the concert started up and everyone around them began to sing along to "For Those Below," Harvey ran his hand through his now snoozing accessory's hair.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Mike."


End file.
